User talk:Da
refrain from making builds Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :lol. you don't really think i take your opinion with any weight whatsoever, do you? ··· Danny So Cute 18:08, 26 March 2010 (UTC) ::No, i just think you're making yourself look really bad at pvp o_O Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Because looking good at pvp is Danny's main goal in life. He'll be back later after he crawls up in a corner and cries. 22:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ ··· Danny So Cute 23:18, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::::Mkay; pretty sure people post shit on wiki for it to be criticised, why else lol? Oh wait I know all you idiots only come on here for usertalk. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::>''all you idiots'' - Rawrawr Dinosaur lololololololol 20:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::^ first of all, that. second of all, if i feel like a build's actually worth something, i generally submit it. otherwise, consider these pages about as useful as a notebook full of scribbles. if you look at other pages in my userspace, you'll notice most of them are even shittier gimmicks than this. ··· Danny So Cute 21:07, 8 April 2010 (UTC) wat is this I don't even --Frosty 00:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :it is a bad AoE-focused thing that mysteriously showed up in my userspace, mostly. note the depressing lack of dual warrior. ··· Danny So Cute 00:25, 8 April 2010 (UTC) ::Note the terrible synergy between, well, almost everything (trying to be a big aoe spike build while trying to be a big pressure build = not doing either at all well). --Frosty 00:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Binding Chains is serious damage! ··· Danny So Cute 00:57, 8 April 2010 (UTC) ::::earthshaker + shockwave is enough tbh! — Maf so rational. 05:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::monk shutdown is for suckas ::::::Double dropping glaive is all the shutdown you need. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 06:00, 8 April 2010 (UTC) : Meh team is meh.... Although I do like AoD on the paragon. It makes up for that shitty skill known as Blazing Spear. :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::aod is one sexy fucking skill. unfortunately, the current meta means there's not much reason to use it. ··· Danny So Cute 21:07, 8 April 2010 (UTC) ::: It would be nice to see it become much more use once Hexway gets less OP (seeping, etc). AoE Enchantment Removal/Short durations? Yes fucking please. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::it never really went meta, but it became popular when teaseway was around. 1 Tease, 1 AoD. tended to roll anything that wasn't also a teaseway with an almost depressing amount of ease. i like to think that it was me and jake who somehow made it popular, but, simultaneously, i highly doubt it. ··· Danny So Cute 21:16, 8 April 2010 (UTC) ::::: I never played teaseway so much, found it boring. Whenever I did never had my heroes run AoD, how well could they use it ? Did they use it on balls or just mindlessly spam it on your target? Either way, finding some use for that skill would be cool, I may try to make something with it later on. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They just tended to spam it on recharge. Wasn't terribly effective, but definitely pushed kills. ··· Danny So Cute 22:05, 8 April 2010 (UTC)